Holiday fun with Inuyasha and YuGiOh!
by xXHamHamLoverXx
Summary: Inuyasha has joined the YuGiOh gang for some Holiday fun! There will be decorations...and some romances . Rated PG. Parentel Guidance suggested, some material may not be suitible for Children.
1. Chapter 1

Holiday Fun 

Joanna Wheeler(me): Okay, welcome to my Yu-Gi-Oh! Christmas Fan Fiction!

Joey(my younger brother): Huh? I didn't know it was Christmastime!

Joanna: It's not, you dolt. I just felt like doing a Christmas theme! It'll be fun!

Eric Ishtar(1)(my youngest brother): It's offsetting to the atmosphere!

Joanna: So?

Eric: So, you can't do a Christmas theme in the middle of Spring!

Joanna: I can do whatever I want. I'm the authoress.

Eric: So? I'm the Co. Author

Joey: And I'm the Editor!

Joanna: Do you think I give a care?

Eric: Not really...

Joanna: Good, because I don't! Bring InuYasha out here!

Eric: What? Inu-chan's gonna be in this too?

Joey: That was completely unexpected...are Kagome and the others gonna be here too?

Joanna: No.

Joey: Why not? That don't make no sence.

Joanna: As they are currently spending the holiday in Greece, Inu's staying with us. Now get him out here!

Eric: Yes ma'am! comes back with inuyasha

Inu: glaring at her What?

Joanna: Don't make me hurt you, mutt-face. Now say your line before the people get bored with our mindless chatter.

Inu: She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, InuYasha or any other animes that might come up here. She does not own Wal-Mart, Walgreens, Target or Best Buy, or Teen Titans. She does not own "The Shonen Jump" or "The Seneca Falls Convention(2)". She also does not own "Trader Joe's." Happy?

Joanna: Good boy! pets head Now, on with the ficcy!

Inu: growls

Chapter 1 

"Bakura, have you gotten everything we need?" Ryou asked his Yami as they were walking home from Target. They had been shopping for Christmas supplies such as: tinsel, ornaments, lights and stockings. They also bought a few extra remotes for the T.V. at their place(3). Everyone was going to have Christmas celebration at their house. Bakura had objected to this gathering completely, but as Tristan, Joey, Yugi and his Yami, Joanna(me again) and her Yami(Yami Joanna), Eric, Tea, Mokuba, Serenity, Malik and his Yami and Mai had gone with it, Bakura had been outruled, and he was infuiated by it.

Bakura looked into the bag. "Let's see...we've got the camera, tinsel, ornaments, lights, stockings, stocking stuffers, candals, a Mega-huge lighter, wrapping paper and the frilly little bows that go on top in here," he said.

Ryou nodded in satisfaction. "Good. I think that was everything...wait!" he exclaimed, checking the list again. "Ack! We forgot the masking tape!"

Bakura shook his head. "We'll get it tommorow. I've done enough shopping today, and I'm whiped out," he said, sitting on a nearby bench.

"We're not done yet!" Ryou said frantically, pulling Bakura up from the bench. "We still need to get things for dinner."

"I totally forgot about that."

"Yes, you did," Ryou said, turning back to the store.

"But I thought the girls were getting the food," Bakura said, thinking back when they were at InuYasha's house.

"I guess they did say that..." Ryou said, thinking back too.

"Then we don't have to be here," Bakura said with relief. "Let's just get the hell out of here so we can put this stuff away," he continued, hitching the bag over his right shoulder and continuing to walk on with his hikari. As they entered their house, there was a massive break-out of yells coming from the living room. They turned into it to see InuYasha and Joey having a shouting match, everyone else was either watching T.V. or watching them shout.

"You baka! I thought you were going to get them!"

"Nuh-uh! You were gonna get 'em!"

"Who said I was gonna get em?

"You did!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Listen, you blonde, I'm a demon, not a shopper!"

"Too bad, it was still your job!"

"Ahem!" Ryou said, standing inbetween the two enemies. "What is this all about? You were all given a job, and that job was supposed to be carried out. Now, who was in charge of getting the batteries?"

"InuYasha was!"

"No I WASN'T!"

"InuYasha, why would he say you were if you wasn't? Now, I specifically told you to go ge the batteries from Best Buy. You did that, correct?" Ryou asked, looking at Inu politely as he talked. InuYasha threw the several packs of batteries at him and sulked off. Ryou picked up the pack of 32-batteries(4) from the floor with satisfaction.

"Okay, let's get started decorating!" Ryou said. Everyone shouted at this and grabbed something out of the bag.

_**(To Be Continued...)**_

(1)Eric Ishtar is the Nephew of Marik. He's also Joey's adopted brother from my YGO: Trouble In High School fic

(2)My history teacher lectured us on the Seneca Falls Convention a few days ago, so i remembered it and decided to put it in the fic

(3)In Teen Titans, when they were tracking down that one dude who brought stuff to life with his remote, Cyborg said that they had nine remotes. I thought that was sooo funny, so I decided to include it in

(4)Okay, so me and my mom were at Home Depot one day. And we were looking for batteries and we found this huge pack of AA and AAA batteries on the shelf, and it was like 32 batteries in each one! And they were at least 6 dollars a pack, and we could get like 2 batteries at Wal Mart for the same price. So we got 2 of each, and now we have 62 AA bateries and 62 AAA batteries. I thought it was so funny

Joanna: omg, I'm finally finished with the first chapter!

Yami Joanna: how does it take a person 5 months to write one chapter?

Joanna: sorry! it's just that i was grounded for a long time because of my grade, and i havn't been able to update it! whining

Yami Joanna: oh shut up, you damned hikari. quit whining about your grade

Joanna: crying loudly b-but i got a D!

Yami Joanna: you got a 3.0 anyway...

Joanna: but i got a D!

Yami Joanna: her hands pressed together i swear i'll never rob tombs again if you make her shut up...

Joanna: sniffling p-please review, and we'll see you next chapter...

Yami Joanna: if we ever make it to the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

Joanna: AAAARGG!

Yami Joanna: -falls over-

Joanna: It happened again!

Yami Joanna: What happened again?

Joanna: I got a D! That's why I couldn't get on the computer! Darn grade system! -in fetal position in a corner, sniffling-

Yami Joanna: -slaps forhead- I need a new job...

Joey: Uh...sis, you okay?

Joanna: -sniffly voice- Yes, I'm fine...I just need more reviews next time...

Joey: Your fics need more action.

Joanna: -sigh- I guess so...

**Chapter 2**

"It's time! It's time for decorating!" Ryou announced exitedly. Bakura sighed.

"Honestly, is decorating all you can think about?" Bakura hated the holidays. They were too mushy...and besides, the snow was getting in the way of everything. He couldn't even get to the tombs, it wasn't the right season for that. He just remained stuck at home playing cards with Kaiba. _Actually, that was pretty fun,_ Bakura thought. _At least he let me win._

"Decorating is fun! And besides, there are a whole lot of things to do while decorating! Like sing songs, and drink Egg Nog...by the way, where is the Egg Nog?" Ryou asked.

Joey came in with a glassfull of the stuff. He was drinking it down in one gulp...until he almost threw it up back into the cup. "Hey guys. How's the decorating going?"

"Not so good..." Ryou said, as Bakura had entangled himself in the ribbons that were supposed to go on the tree. The door opened slowly at that moment, they all looked to it in interest...

All of a sudden, Joanna and her Yami showed up, looking evil as ever, and ready for fun. Joanna smirked at her Yami, then both of them started to wreck havoc around the house. Joanna noticed Bakura wrapped in ribbon and laughed at him, pasting the plastic star on his head with super glue. Yami Joanna(Jen, we'll call her) was hitting on Ryou, causing him to back up against the wall in fright. Joanna took Joey's glass of Egg Nog and poured the rest of it on his head. He stood there with a dumbstruck look, dripping on the floor. Jen picked up Ryou and threw him on the couch, trapping him there with ribbon, and...leaving him there. Suddenly, as sudden as they had entered, they left, laughing evily. In the past five minutes, the whole living room had been trashed. Ryou tore up from the couch and helped Bakura get the star off his head. Joey was pouring the Egg Nog that had dripped into his shoe back into the glass, then started to drink it again as he watched Bakura and Ryou. Yugi stepped in at that point, and he fell over in anime style.

"What the heck happened here?" Yugi asked as he watched Joey drink the Egg Nog out of his shoe.

"My sister," Joey said through a mouthful of Egg Nog. "She and her Yami came in and messed everything up." Yugi was laughing at Bakura, however.

"Shut up, shorty," Bakura said, trying to get the star off his head still. Ryou sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to leave the star there until we're able to get it off. Sorry, Bakura," he said in his quiet, calm voice. Bakura gritted his teeth and sat there, the star poking out of his head, and started to watch T.V.

Meanwhile...

In the Kaiba mansion, Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba Kaiba were getting ready for Christmas too. They were hosting a party, as usual. Holy and reef were nailed to the walls. A Merry Christmas sign was made out of lights, hung infront of the mansion windows. They flashed with the bright neon colors every few seconds. All the regular candles were now red and green, and paper snowflakes hung from the walls and ceiling. Kaiba didn't like the holidays either. He was in it for all the presents. If he was lucky, he would get the high-speed computer he'd been wanting for ages. The one with so much hard drive space he couldn't tell how much, high speed downloading, tons of other technical things that even he couldn't explain but knew they were there. The whole decorating thing was Mokuba's idea for the party, the gathering. He had Christmas spirit. Kaiba didn't. He wasn't particularly concerned about it, but Mokuba was.

"Come on, Seto! Watch television with me!" Mokuba said when they were all done. The whole house looked like A Christmas tree. Kaiba shook his head from behind the computer.

"Not now. I'm working on Kaiba Corp.'s latest product," he said, going right back to typing.

"But it's the holidays! People that work get like three weeks off now!" Mokuba said, trying to convince him. "Come on, big brother!"

Kaiba sighed. He supposed he had no choice but to watch. He closed his labtop promptly, walked over to his little brother and sat next to him on the couch. "Alright, but only a few shows and that's it." T.V. was mindless, that's what Kaiba thought. Servere torture to the brain. He hated T.V. He hated pretty much everything these days.

"Big brother, can we go and visit Yugi and everyone else when we're done watching?" Mokuba asked, looking at Kaiba with that pleading look. Kaiba was always won with that look. He hated that, too. He was too damn sensitive for his own good.

"Alright, we can," Kaiba said. "But only because you want to. Don't think I actually want to go to YUGI's house." In a way, that was true. He didn't like Yugi. But there was someone he did like, and that was...

_No way, Seto. Just forget about that Truth or Dare game, _Kaiba thought to himself. _It was only a dare. You didn't want to kiss Bakura. You didn't want to. _But was that true? Had he felt nothing when they kissed? He couldn't be sure. He would have to see Bakura again. He dreaded that moment, when they would meet eachother's eyes again. He hoped it wouldn't be too soon...or too late.

_**(To Be Continued...)**_

Yami Joanna: What was THAT about?

Joanna: Heh heh...plot twist! How'd you like it?

Yami Joanna: The chapter was pretty descriptive...seeing as it only took you TEN MINUTES to write it!

Joanna: Well...I couldn't think of anything else to say. Is that a crime?

Yami Joanna: ...yes...

Joanna: Why?

Yami Joanna: You made MY Seto gay!

Joanna: Not gay. Bi-sexual. It's totally different.

Yami Joanna: But still...

Joanna: ANYWAYS...Christmas is only about 19 days away!

Yami Joanna: 20 days.

Joanna: Whatever. Anyways...everyone please review! I promise to make longer chapters if you give me ideas!


End file.
